


Anything in the World

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Anything in the World

_ Anything In The World _

Prompt-um, write burnvin being snuggly and cute for me for UPF

**_ RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT-RT- _ **

Today was awesome for Burnie Burns.

Not, like, some stupidly exciting thing happened or they did something new or anything like that. It was awesome in the truest sense of the word, that it induced a feeling of awe in Burnie.

All because of the man he had lying next to him.

Burnie smiled lightly, eyes tracing over the sleeping face of his lover, the tanned skin of the Brit lightly flushed from the warmth he got from the blankets and from Burnie himself. His green eyes were closed and his face was relaxed in sleep, his lips occasionally curving up in a smile as he dreamed.

Burnie often wondered how he got here. To be with a man he could love as much as he loved this silly little ‘git’ that returned his affections. With this man that managed to somehow make him fall deeper and deeper in love every day with the smallest of gestures or the simplest of smiles.

Gavin squirmed a little in Burnie’s arms, nuzzling his face into the crook of Burnie’s neck before letting out a content sigh and relaxing once more. Burnie’s arms tightened slightly as he pressed a kiss to Gavin’s hair.

The reason that day was awesome was because it was simple.

Gavin stayed at Burnie’s place all day, having lunch there and ordering in dinner. They played games, watched movies and just spent hours talking to each other about absolutely nothing at all and although it sounded sappy as fuck and if it was anyone else, Burnie would start fake gagging and tease the hell out of them, but having that was probably the happiest he’d ever felt with someone.

And even though Gavin occasionally played the troll or injured himself doing stupid shit with the Achievement Hunters and even if he sometimes felt a little possessive and jealous of the friendship the Brit had with Michael, the moments where Gavin would wrap his arms around his neck and press a kiss to his lips and smile that smile that said he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else more...

Burnie wouldn’t give that up for anything in the world.


End file.
